


Тысяча первый раз

by Miarra, WTF_Capcom_2020



Series: Движение в верном направлении [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Romance, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Capcom_2020/pseuds/WTF_Capcom_2020
Summary: Про то, как важно вовремя не остановиться.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Движение в верном направлении [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663615
Kudos: 25





	Тысяча первый раз

Тысячу раз Вергилий обещал себе больше не драться с Данте до полного изнеможения. В тысячный раз он нарушил это обещание.  
Когда они рухнули на землю окровавленным клубком из двух людей и двух мечей, Данте исхитрился выдернуть из него свою чудовищную пародию на клинок, а сам сполз по лезвию Ямато, прижав Вергилия к земле всем своим весом. Наверное, в качестве ответной любезности стоило бы тоже вытянуть из него меч, но было не с руки. Да и ладно, захочет — сам вытащит.  
Дыра в груди заживала медленнее, чем обычно, и Данте за это время ни разу не шелохнулся. Если бы Вергилий не чувствовал его дыхание на своей шее, то предположил бы, что тот умер. Но как бы не так: Данте все же застонал, оперся рукой о землю и приподнял голову, скользнув кончиками волос по лицу Вергилия. Тот поморщился.  
У Данте присохла кровь на щеке — своя или нет? Уже не поймешь. Вергилий попытался стереть ее, и, когда не вышло, лизнул подушечку большого пальца и повторил попытку: вот, так-то лучше… черт, что он делает?  
Данте уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами — с такого расстояния можно было рассмотреть каждую полоску на радужке.  
— У тебя кровь, — пояснил Вергилий, не оправдываясь, а просто… объясняя.  
— У тебя тоже.  
Данте прищурился, а затем наклонился и лизнул самый краешек его рта. Не успел Вергилий сказать «фу, Данте», как тот еще чуть-чуть повернул голову, и их губы встретились.  
«Ему же неудобно с Ямато», — почему-то подумал Вергилий, а затем потерялся в ощущениях, так не похожих ни на что из того, что он испытывал за последние пару десятков лет. Ни на что из того, что он когда-либо испытывал рядом с Данте.  
У того мягкий, теплый, сладкий рот, и целуется он без капли своей обычной напористости: осторожно, неторопливо, нежно. Вергилию стоило бы его оттолкнуть, но он этого не делает. Непривычное к удовольствию тело впитывает в себя наслаждение, как потрескавшаяся земля — первые капли дождя, и он неловко, нерешительно отвечает до тех пор, пока Данте не отстраняется. Несколько долгих мгновений они смотрят друг на друга с одинаковой, наверное, растерянностью в глазах.  
Вергилий знал, конечно, что между мальчиками на пороге пубертата бывает… всякое. Но они с Данте, вроде бы, безнадежно пропустили этот период.  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы уже стары для подобных экспериментов? — спросил он хриплым голосом, все еще чувствуя покалывание на губах.  
— Говори за себя! — усмехнулся Данте и тут же снова уронил голову ему на плечо.  
Через минуту он уже размеренно сопел.  
У Вергилия все еще не было сил его оттолкнуть.  
Он поклялся себе, что в следующий раз остановится вовремя, в тысячу первый раз.


End file.
